


Here’s My Vow To You; I’ll Stay Away

by torigates



Category: Prison Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates





	Here’s My Vow To You; I’ll Stay Away

“Michael?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think it’s a little weird that we’re playing Monopoly?”

“Not really, why should it be?”

“Well, for one thing, it’s a Friday night, and for another half the pieces are missing.”

“It adds to the challenge,” he said seriously.

“I like challenges as much as the next girl, but this is just ridiculous.”

Michael could tell she was trying not to laugh. “What do you mean?”

“We’re playing with bottle caps, and you replaced half the money with playing cards. I can’t remember if this queen of hearts is one hundred or five hundred.”

“Vee, I told you I have a system—”

“Michael, please. I’ve heard enough of your ‘system’. Just admit it; the game has seen better days.”

He scoffed. “I think it makes things more interesting.”

“I think you’re touched in the head,” she shot back.

He placed his hand over his heart. “You wound me, madam.”

Veronica punched him in the arm, still laughing. They were quiet for a moment, before she turned to face him, all traces of joking gone. “Thank you for this, Michael.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied pulling her close and putting his arms around her.

She turned slightly into his embrace and kissed him softly on the lips. He was still for a moment before inhaling deeply, as if drinking her in.

“Do you know how I feel about you, Vee?” He asked pulling away only far enough to rest his forehead against hers.

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Okay,” he replied. “Okay.”

They stared at one another for a moment without saying anything, before Veronica turned back to the game, “So explain this system to me again.”

“Right. It’s pretty easy once you get the hang of it.”

They played all night. Michael can’t remember who won. 


End file.
